I Have My Reasons
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome goes back home for something very important.


Inuyasha And Kagome Story: I've My Reasons

Summary: Kagome has a different reason why she goes back to her era.

It's a nice day in the Feudal Era, and Kagome is sneaking off to the bone eater's well. Looking around to make sure the coast is clear. She pedals her bike as fast as she can to get to the well. "Almost there! Come on." She yells as she gets closer to the well. "Oh no, you don't Kagome!" A voice said as a red flash literally picks her off of her bike. "Let me go, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she tries to struggle out of his hold. "no way." Inuyasha protests with a smirk, he gets to one part of the forest and keeps on running. 'if I sit him, then I'll be hurt in the process.' She thought as she tries to think a way to go back home. Inuyasha finally puts her down on her feet. "listen here, Kagome." Inuyasha begins, but is cut off. "Sit boy!" Kagome yells as the beads around his neck glows and pulls his face straight into the ground. "I'm going home for school, and supplies." She said as she goes to the well and jumps in, leaving the agonizing hanyou behind.

Back in Kagome's time, Kagome gets out of the well and heads to the house. "I'm home." She calls out to see if anyone is home. No one is home. She gets into the kitchen, looks around, but no one is there, or even home. She sees a note on the fridge and reads it.

_Kagome,_

_ We're at a resort. Won't be home until Tuesday. I got everything you need._

_ Mom._

Kagome sighs as goes up to her room. She puts her stuff down. "I need a bath." She said as she changes into her robe. She heads to the bathroom. She turns on the faucet to fill the tub with warm water. When the tub was full, she slowly steps in and lays down. "This is the life." She relaxingly said. About 15 minutes later she gets out and wraps a towel around her hair, then her robe. She grabs her dirty clothes and throws them into a laundry basket. She goes back into her room, she knows it's Sunday, and knows that she has go to school tomorrow. She opens the door, and gets her eyes closed with a pair of hands. "Guess who, Kagome?" A voice said. Even though her eyes were closed she rolls them eyes, means she isn't thrilled about this. "Inuyasha, can you ever accept any of my reasons that I need to be here?" She asks with annoyance. "Fine, fine." Inuyasha said removing his hands from her face. "You know, you can get rid of me that easily for long." He informs her sitting on her bed. Kagome glares at him for a few seconds, while shaking her head. She gets into her dresser and takes out her PJ's. Inuyasha turns away not to look at her while she is changing into them. He then hears the door open then closed. He turns around to see that Kagome isn't in her room anymore.

Kagome is in the kitchen, grabbing the milk out of the fridge, She pours it into a glass, and gets a few cookies from the jar on the counter top. She looks so sad what she did to Inuyasha, but she always has a reason why she had to do it. Inuyasha knocks on the side of the wall to get her attention. Kagome turns toward him, and looks back toward her meal, with her raven black hair covering her chocolate brown eyes. "You didn't answer my question, Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly, but it was loud and clear for Inuyasha. "It's about me accepting your reasons about being here." Inuyasha recalls what Kagome said earlier. Inuyasha takes a seat next to her. "Do you know why I need to be here, Inuyasha?" She asks him. "All I can think of is you going to school, and getting supplies for our journey." He answers. "That's not all." Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha doesn't know what other reasons why Kagome needs to be here. "What other reasons do you have then?" Inuyasha asks her. Kagome sighs first then answers, "This Tuesday is the day…I lost me father." She weeps. Inuyasha widen his eyes. Kagome has never talked about her father at all, especially him. "I was so close to him, but ever since that day, everything changed." She begins to cry into Inuyasha's chest. "I'd try to move on, but every year, I can't get that awful memory out of my head." Inuyasha strokes her hair., "I'm so sorry, Kagome. If you'd told me sooner about it, I'd understand, and let you be here." Inuyasha said sincerely to her. "I never got to meet my father, either." He said, "All of us, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku lost their fathers as well. So you're not alone." He said calming her depression. Every single friend they have, had the same suffering she had. "Mom won't be home until Tuesday. I have to get to school first thing in the morning." She said as she goes up to her room, while Inuyasha follows suit..

The next morning, Kagome gets her school supplies, and heads out the door. Inuyasha on the other hand, is laying back on one of the Sacred Tree branches. As soon as Kagome was out of view, he goes into the house and changed into the modern day clothes, a pair of baggy jeans, a red t-shirt, and grabs his baseball hat, a pair of flip flops. He even takes his sword with him. He leaves the house and heads off to Kagome's School.

Kagome is in class, taking notes as usual, "Man, same as always." She said quietly. Luckily it was the last class of the day. The bell rings, Kagome grabs her stuff and zips out of the school. Inuyasha was keeping a close watch on her.. Kagome enters a floral shop. Inuyasha leans on the light post. A few minutes later, Kagome comes out with a bouquet of red roses. Inuyasha comes to her. "Hey, Kagome." Kagome shockingly looks up seeing him in front of her. "Oh, Inuyasha. I didn't see you there." She replies to him. Inuyasha tilts his head to look at the bouquet. "What's in that thing?" He asks. Kagome responses, "Oh, it's a bouquet of red roses." She explains to him. Inuyasha curiously asks," What are they for?" Kagome gives a sad look and walks away. Inuyasha thought, 'her father.' He catches up to her. Kagome replies, "It's for my father. He loves roses. He once told me that roses are a symbol of love. He gave my mom these for Mother's Day, her Birthday, and their Anniversary." Inuyasha felt that he needed to think things through, "I'm sorry what I said." He said to her. Kagome cocks an eyebrow, "Sorry for what?" Inuyasha explains, "For me asking you what the roses are for." Kagome looks at him, "Don't be. It's just anytime I see a rose, it reminds me of him. That's all." Kagome said.

They got back to Kagome's home. Kagome puts the roses on the table. Inuyasha smells the aroma from flowers. "She and the flowers have the same scent." He said. Inuyasha goes into the living room, sitting on the couch Kagome comes in with a photo in her hand along with some tears in her eyes. Inuyasha picks up the scent of the tears, and comes to her, "you okay?" He asks. He can't stand it when Kagome cries. "Yeah, I just miss him so much." She said as she shows him the photo. In it was Kagome when she about 10 years old and a man holding her in his arms. The man had brown eyes, and raven black hair in a business suit. "Is that your dad?" Inuyasha asks pointing to the man. Kagome nods for a yes. Inuyasha could tell she had his hair and eyes, but she has her mother's ears, and lips. "My mom said that I was just like him, with his personality and a loving heart." She explains looking tired. Inuyasha grabs her and let her sleep on his lap. "Kagome…"He while stroking her hair. ""I wish I could meet him. I would like to let him know, that I care about you and that I love you." He softly said. "I wish he was here, Inuyasha." She said half asleep. She felt so calm while she gets the warmth from Inuyasha. She falls asleep. Inuyasha smiles at her, carrying her bridal style into her bedroom. He gently lays her on her bed. He then covers her with a blanket. He then moves a strain of her hair behind her ear. "You know I love you so much, Inuyasha." Kagome said in her sleep. Inuyasha smiles about that. 'You know I love you as well." He said kissing the top of her forehead.

The next day, Kagome head to school while Inuyasha waits on the roof. Until Kagome was done for the day, Inuyasha has been told that they're going to the cemetery where Kagome's father has been buried. A few hours later, Kagome comes up to the roof looking around, "I hope Inuyasha is here." She said to herself. A figure in red jumps out right in front of her. "looking for me?" Inuyasha asked playfully. Kagome shakes her head with a smile. "Yes I was looking for you." She replies hugging him. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her. "Come on." He said as Kagome gets onto his back to get to her house to pick up the roses.

Inuyasha lands in the front of the cemetery entrance. Kagome gets off his back with the bouquet in her hands. She and Inuyasha walked of the path of the paths of the place, until they see a tombstone with her last name on it. She comes up to it, kneeling down in front of it. "Hey dad, I've been doing okay so far. I've made a new friend. His name is Inuyasha. Inuyasha." Kagome said gesturing him to come up. Inuyasha comes up, kneeling down next to her. "I hope you understand, dad, but Inuyasha keeps me safe from harm's way, and that why's I love so much." She said with a sad smile. "I've got your roses. I know how much you love them." She adds as she places the bouquet in between her and the tombstone. "Hello, Mr. Higurashi. I promise you that I'll protect her with all my life, and cherish her like no other." Inuyasha said as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "Dad, I have to go now. I'll see you again. She said standing up, Inuyasha stands up after her. He shows respect with a bow. Kagome walks down the path. Inuyasha comes up to her, "I know how hard it is on you; losing a relative. You know how I felt when I lost my mother when I was young." He said to her. However, Kagome begins to weeps. Even though she is sad, she can't stop the tears. She takes a deep breathe and continues on walking to the exit and straight home. Little did she know, Inuyasha has been right by her side all the way.

When they got home, Kagome goes sit under the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha comes sitting down next to her. "This is where my dad proposed to my mom." Kagome begins, "Even though they had silly arguments., but my mom gets a stronger power anytime she's under here, and knowing what is right for her. That's why she cleared her mind, and accepted his proposal. If it weren't for her, I would've been born, and I would've met you." She said what her mom told her. "Anytime I'm under here, I feel I have a connection to you." She blushed. Inuyasha wraps an arm around her. "And if weren't for you, I would've been sealed to this tree. My mother told not to dwell on the past and move on. And even if you lose your loved ones, they're always in your heart." He said. Kagome nods at his statement, and lays on his chest. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha looks down to her, "For what?" Kagome looks into his golden eyes, "For encouraging me to move on." She said snuggling. Inuyasha smiles, "You're welcome." He said relaxing with her in his arms. 'Even though we lost our original families, but we have our friends, and that makes us family.' He tough

THE END


End file.
